The Adventures of BD (video game)
Bandai Extreme, Bandai CD Revolution, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Gaptek Kazobra Game-Fi Wii U (Virtual Console) Xbox One |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer, Time Attack, Challenge Mode, Battle Mode |ratings = ESRB: E RDMRS: E 10+ ESRB: T (Xbox One) |caption = North American Nintendo GameCube coverart|engine = Modified GeoBob Game Engine (PS2, GCN, Xbox, JeremyVast, Ben's Period, Greeny Arcade, PC and Bandai CD Revolution only) Modified Super Mario Bros. Deluxe engine (GBA, Bandai Extreme and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus only) "Super Mario Bros." engine (Bandai Chaos and Bandai PocketTurbo only) Randomengine Version 3.2 (Gaptek and Kazobra only) Blok Engine 2.3 (Game-Fi only)|aspect ratio = 4:3 16:9 (Gaptek, Kazobra and Game-Fi only) SonicBoom Engines (Xbox One) |sound = Vexner Sound Ltd.|distributor = Troygame Inc., RDM GameTown Distribution Level Infinitum (Game-Fi only) |designer = GhekRAN Game Designers|genre = Action Adventure 3D platform (PS2, GCN, Ben's Period, Universal Odyssey, Xbox, JeremyVast, Jeremy Gear, Greeny Arcade, PC, Bandai CD Revolution, Gaptek, Kazobra, Goodou and Goodou IC only) 2D platform (GBA, Bandai Extreme, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus only) Open world Fighting (PS2, GCN, Universal Odyssey, Xbox, JeremyVast, Greeny Arcade, Ben's Period, PC, Bandai CD Revolution, Gaptek, Kazobra, Game-Fi) Wii U (Vitural Console)|media = Compact disc, Nintendo optical disc, Cartridge, Download|cabinet = Greeny Arcade|arcade system = Greeny Arcade 256}} The Adventures of BD (BDの冒険, BD no bōken) is a 2001/2002 video game based on the Cartoon Network animated television series of the same name. The game was released on North America on November 27, 2001, Europe on January 22, 2002 and Japan on January 29, 2002 for PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Ben's Period, Game Boy Advance, Universal Odyssey, JeremyVast, Jeremy Gear, Xbox, Greeny Arcade PC, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color and PS1. An RDM Kazobra version is available in North America and Japan, but an RDM Gaptek version is only available in North America, and a Rapier Game-Fi version is available in North America, Japan and the United Kingdom. The Bandai Extreme, Bandai CD Revolution, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo, and PocketTurbo Plus version was released on 2009, the Gaptek version was released on March 3, 2013, the Kazobra version was released on February 15, 2013 in Japan and April 28, 2013 in North America and the Game-Fi version was released in January 25, 2015 in North America, January 29, 2015 in Japan and February 3, 2015 in the United Kingdom. versions of the game was also A remake of the game was titled The Adventures of BD DS, which was released for Nintendo DS. Plot When Hater kidnaps Brandon the Stick, it's up to Bony, Troy, Leontyev and Louis to defeat Hater and save Brandon before it's too late.This Game Was First Shown At E3 2001. Gameplay Gamecube/Universal Odyssey/Ben's Period/PlayStation 2/Xbox/JeremyVast/Greeny Arcade/PC/Nintendo 64/PlayStation A modification to the GeoBob engine. But different storyline. Game Boy Advance/Jeremy Gear/Game Boy Color A modification to the engine of Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. For the Game Boy Advance, the game was heavily modified to be compatible. Bandai Extreme/Bandai CD Revoluton/Bandai Chaos/Bandai PocketTurbo/Bandai PocketTurbo Plus A modification to the to the engine of Super Mario Bros. Deluxe for Bandai Extreme and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus, A modification to the GeoBob Engine 3 for Bandai CD Revolution, A original to the engine of Super Mario Bros. for Bandai Chaos and Bandai PocketTurbo (made for Bandai consoles only). Gaptek/Kazobra The Randomengine Version 3.2 (made for RDM consoles only). Xbox One Coming Soon. Gallery Cover arts TAOBD video game GCN coverart.png|North American Nintendo GameCube coverart TAOBD video game GBA coverart.png|North American Game Boy Advance coverart TAOBD video game PS2 coverart.png|North American PlayStation 2 coverart TAOBD video game Xbox coverart.png|North American Xbox coverart TAOBD Gameboy Color Boxart.png|North American Game Boy Color coverart TAOBD video game PC coverart.png|North American PC coverart TAOBD video game coverart.png|The coverart TAOBD Game Walkthrough Book.png|Walkthrough Book cover T.A.O.B.D. RDM Gaptek Cover.PNG|North American RDM Gaptek cover art T.A.O.B.D. RDM Kazobra Cover.PNG|North American RDM Kazobra cover art TAOBD_video_game_Greeny Arcade_coverart.png|North American Greeny Arcade coverart TAOBD Universal Odyssey Cover.jpg|North American Universal Odyssey coverart TAOBD video game Ben's Period coverart.png|North American Ben's Period coverart TAOBD Bandai PocketTurbo Plus 2009 Cover.jpg|North American Bandai PocketTurbo Plus coverart TAOBD Bandai Chaos 2009 Cover.jpg|North American Bandai Chaos coverart TAOBD Bandai PocketTurbo 2009 Cover.jpg|North American Bandai PocketTurbo coverart TAOBD Bandai CD Revolution 2009 Cover.jpg|North American Bandai CD Revolution coverart TAOBD Bandai Extreme 2009 Cover.jpg|North American Bandai Extreme coverart TAOBD video game JeremyVast coverart.png|North American JeremyVast coverart Screenshots TAOBD video game screenshot 1.png|Standing in front of the ADR team's house (PS2/GCN/Xbox/PC) TAOBD video game screenshot 2.png|Bony getting the Random Sword (PS2/GCN/Xbox/PC) TAOBD video game screenshot 3.png|Brandon getting rescued (PS2/GCN/Xbox/PC) TAOBD video game screenshot 4.png|Bony Ring is about to hit Gree Guy with the Hammer during the first boss (PS2/GCN/Xbox/PC) TAOBD video game screenshot 5.png|Bony Ring hitting Hater's Spider-Bot with the Random Sword at Hater's Lair (PS2/GCN/Xbox/PC) TAOBD video game screenshot 6.png|Bony, Troy, Leontyev and Louis standing in front of the ADR team's house in 4-Player Multiplayer mode (PS2/GCN/Xbox/PC) TAOBD video game PS2-GCN-Xbox title screen.png|Title screen (PS2, GCN and Xbox versions) TAOBD video game PC title screen.png|Title screen (PC version) TAOBD video game GBA title screen.png|Title screen (GBA version) Opening intro PlayStation 2 #PlayStation 2 startup screen #PlayStation 2 startup sound #Loading screen #Copyright screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2001) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000) #Title screen Xbox #Xbox startup screen #Loading screen #Copyright screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2001) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000) #Title screen Nintendo GameCube #Nintendo GameCube startup screen #Licensed by Nintendo screen #Loading screen #Copyright screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2001) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000) #Title screen PC & Greeny Arcade #Loading screen #Copyright screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2001) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000) #Title screen JeremyVast # JeremyVast startup screen # Licensed by JeremySoft screen # Loading screen # Copyright screen # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2001) # Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000) # Title screen Universal Odyssey # Universal Odyssey startup (2000-2012) # Loading screen # Copyright screen # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2001) # Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000) # Title screen Ben's Period # Ben's Period startup (2000-2013) # Ben's Disc Loading # Loading screen # Copyright screen # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2001) # Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000) # Title screen Game Boy Advance #Game Boy Advance startup screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (1995, GBA still) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000, still) #Title screen Bandai Extreme/Bandai Chaos/Bandai PocketTurbo/Bandai PocketTurbo Plus # Bandai Namco Games logo (2006-, still) # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2005-,Still) # Cartoon Network logo (2004, still) # Title screen Bandai CD Revolution # Bandai CD startup # Bandai Namco Games (2006-, Bandai CD and Bandai CD Revolution variant (Pac Man left side of Bandai Namco Games, and Pac Man Wink at Camera)) # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2005-) # Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2009) # Title screen RDM Gaptek #RDM Slingshot logo #Gaptek startup (a 3D slate with the Gaptek logo) #Troy Corporation sponsor (2013) #Online interactions not rated by the ESRB screen #Copyright screen #If you love this game, check out other Gaptek games screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2005-, Gaptek variant (laser beams making the shield and text)) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2011-) #Vexner Sound Logo (2013-2015, still variant) #Title screen RDM Kazobra #RDM Elevator logo #Kazobra startup (four pyramids joining together and turning into the Kazobra logo) #Troy Corporation sponsor (2013) #Game loading screen + game screenshots #Online interactions not rated by the ESRB screen #Copyright screen #If you love this game, check out other Kazobra games screen #Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2005-) #Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2000-2006) #Vexner Sound Logo (2013-2015) #Title screen Game-Fi # Game-Fi boot-screen # Game loading screen # Copyright screen # Level Infinitum (2015-) # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2005-) # Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2011-) # Vexner Sound logo (2015-) # Title screen Xbox One # Game loading screen # Copyright screen # Sega Logo # UltraNitro Studios Logo # Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo (2011-) # Cartoon Network Interactive logo (2011-) # Vexner Sound logo (2015-) # Title screen Category:Video games Category:The Adventures Of BD Wiki